Past to Present
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: What happens when Rocky, Kim and Zack get sent to the future. Will they be able to return to the past or will they be stuck as they are forever. Rated T for minor language: Finished
1. Prologue

-1Plot: during a fight Kim Rocky and Zack (who was passing bye) get transported to the future as Kira Conner and Ethan.

"ouch." Rocky said as he collided with a tree.

"hey Rocky you ok?" Adam asked.

"yeah just peachy." Rocky said sarcastically as the monster they were fighting went after Aisha.

Zack had missed Angel Grove. Yeah he had fun in at the peace conferences, but he still liked it here best. He was walking through the park on his way to the youth center when he saw the power rangers fighting an evil monster. (of course)

all of a sudden the white ranger got blasted backwards right next to his feet. "Tommy you ok?" Zack asked helping him up.

"Zack?" tommy asked. Just then they both heard a cry from Kimberly. They both headed off, even though Zack didn't have powers.

"guys help!" Rocky yelled. He and Kim were backed to the edge of a cliff with the monster advancing on them.

Just then the monster sent a blast towards them. Trying to stop it Billy sent a blast to knock it out of the way. Unfortunately it ended up just sending a second blast and hitting Zack as well. Then the monster dispersed before they could do anything.

The others de-morphed and looked around. "where could they be?" Aisha asked.

"guys that's not the only problem we've got." Tommy said sadly. And he explained the story of running into zack.

"so Zack's gone two?" Billy asked.

"yeah."

2004

Reefside, California

"what's going on?" kim asked.

"you've been transported to the future." A mysterious voice said." You must now go by the name of Kira Anne Ford, that way people won't get suspicious." And it wiped her memory of her past.

"oh man my head hurts." Rocky said sitting up.

"Rocky" a mysterious voice said.

"fuck what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"you are in the year 2004 you shall hence forth go bye Conner Lee McKnight so people won't get suspicious." And the voice erased his memory also.

"awe man, is it even possible for normal things to happen to me in Angel Grove?" Zack complained.

"zack you shall hence forth be known as Ethan Kevin James." The mysterious voice said without explanation and erased his memory.


	2. A Trip to a Boring Museum Maybe

**A/N: sorry I didnt put a disclaimer on the first chapie anyways I don't own anything except the plot and maybe a monster or two (I cant remeber everything) Now on with the story**

Kira sat bored in her homeroom class. Her teacher was late, and she was at a writers block for her lyrics. Not to mention she was sitting next to the craziest kid on the face of the earth. Conner McKnight, the kind of person she liked least, he was a jock and thought he could run the school.

Just then her teacher walked in the room. He had short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. She couldn't help but think he was hot. _Gross Kira what are you thinking he's your teacher!!! _She mentally kicked herself.

"hi." Her teacher started. "my name is Dr. Oliver and I'll be your homeroom and science teacher."

"why don't we start off bye taking roll call." Dr. Oliver suggested.

"yawn." Conner said next to her.

"come on Chad!" Conner whined to the goalie. "just one more try please."

"I don't know Conner, we could get in trouble for skipping class." Chad replied nervously.

"just tell them you were with Conner McKnight." Conner said coolly.

"Mr. McKnight." Principal Randall called behind him while Chad ditched. "I'll be seeing you in detention."

"but.." He started.

"now get to class!" she barked.

"cuz I don't wanna freak you out freak you out yeah." Kira sang to the group that was forming around her. She was sitting on a picnic table trying out her new song. Everyone seemed to like it.

Kira froze when she heard the principle behind her.

"Ms. Ford, you need a signed permission slip to play on school grounds." Randall said while that conner kid played with his soccer ball.

"did you know that kids with musical interest are more likely to get into collage." Kira said.

"well you hardly seem collage material." Randall sneered. And they started off towards the school. Just then the sprinklers started going off and Ethan James was seen walking with an umbrella.

"ahh Dr. Oliver, I'll be seeing you in detention." Randall said when she had dropped the three teens off at the office.

"mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked teasingly.

"your not in trouble, you have to watch the students that are."

"but I had plans to go to a museum today." He protested.

"good take the little brats with you." Randall said before walking off.

Tommy walked around the corner to see the three teens. Kira was ringing out her pink and yellow tank top while cursing something about her guitar getting ruined. Conner was asking Ethan stupid questions like "you mean there's a club just about computers?" and Ethan laughing while he answered them.

"well how about a museum?" Tommy asked the detention students.

"oh boy." Ethan said.

"yawn." Conner replied.

"can this day get any worse?" Kira asked herself.

"ok if you guys find anything prehistoric I'll cancel your detention." Tommy said when they arrived at the museum.

"alright." Conner said.

The three teens were walking through the wood, Kira was humming, and Conner was listening to Ethan's story about three teens who fell into a giant sinkhole and were never found again. Just then they DID fall into a giant sinkhole.

"great!" Kira yelled exasperatedly. "next time don't say anything." She told Ethan, while he put up his hands as if giving up.

"you guys stay here I'll climb to the top and get help." Conner ordered. He got about three steps up the dirt wall and he fell back to the ground.

"back already?" Ethan teased.

"freak you out freak you out freak you out yeah…" Kira sang aimlessly.

"could you keep it down babe I'm trying to concentrate?" Conner said.

Kira froze, "did you just call me babe, did he just call me babe?" she asked.

"I don't know I was still jamming to your tune." Ethan said.

Kira walked up to Conner. She was just slightly shorter than he was, "look my name is Kira, maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you don't forget." She said, and she walked off fuming.

Just then Conner accidentally opened a secret door that led to an underground lab. "what'd you do?" the other two asked.

They all walked up and picked up the gems that were on a table.

They were walking back towards the museum when these giant lizard things started attacking them. They started to run. Kira ended up tripping. Just when she was about to be hit she screamed and it flew backwards. The other two had stopped and then the three started running again. Tommy suddenly came just as Conner was thrown against a tree.

"Conner you ok?" Tommy asked.

"yeah just peachy." he said sarcastically.

"what's going on, what do they want?" Ethan asked.

"I'll explain later." Tommy said kicking one that was coming there way.

Just then they heard someone scream. "Kira!" they all called, and they raced off to help her.

A/N OOh cliffie I just loves those don't you anyways if you see something that might have been different in this chapie that wasnt on the show or vice versa please let me know and I'll try and fix it

PLEAZE review before the puppy eyes come back


	3. Back to Angel Grove

Chapter 3

A/N I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed:

Taeniaea  
fallinidentity  
GinaStar  
rangerboy  
Psycho Tangerine  
Mellow girl  
Tommyfan4ever

You guys are awesome and thanx again, keep up the good work. J

**2 Months Later**

**The Cyber Space**

"hey Ethan?" Tommy said walking into the café'

"yeah?" Ethan asked stopping what he had momentarily been doing.

"why are you break dancing?" Tommy asked confused.

"because." Kira answered for him. "we get to go sky-diving! We got invited to go skydiving in Angel Grove."

"come with us Dr. O, it would be so much fun." Conner whined.

"I don't know,.." Tommy started. "you guys I haven't been sky-diving since I was 17, I don't think I can even find my snowboard." He said as an excuse.

"it's in your downstairs closet." Haley answered.

"alright fine." Tommy said giving in.

"woohoo!" Conner yelled, they were in the plane ready to go.

"easy Conner." Kira said smiling.

"what's wrong Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"nothing, alright guys 15 seconds from the target zone." Tommy said.

"alright!" Ethan said putting on his parachute, and jumping out.

"bonsai!" Conner said jumping out next.

Kira and Tommy were the only ones left. Kira looked up at him, just like Kim had done when they were teens. _but Kim's gone. _Tommy reminded himself _that monster killed her, Rocky, and Zack. And I didn't do anything to stop it._

"catch ya on the flip side." Kira said before flipping out of the plane.

Tommy waited watching her go, then hoped out of the plane on his snowboard. _I still got it. _he thought to himself.

"That was so much fun!" Ethan exclaimed when they were all safely on the ground.

"yeah, Dr. O was pretty cool to." Conner added.

"hey who's up for rollerblading?" Kira asked, pulling her's out of her bag.

"me!" the boys shouted.

"alright lets go."

"shortcut." Tommy said taking the ally which he and his friends had taken.

"hey guys watch." Conner said as he went down the stairs backwards.

"oh yeah." Tommy said copying him.

"watch this." Kira said flipping down the stairs. All the guys watched in horror, hoping she wouldn't fall.

"ha." Kira said as she landed.

"hey Dr. O know any cool spots to chill?" Kira asked when they had all gotten going again.

"guys we're not in school call me Tommy" he started.

"alright." The others responded.

"follow me." Tommy said leading them to Ernie's juice bar.

"what is this place?" Ethan asked when they were outside.

"it seems familiar in a way." Kira added, as Conner and Ethan nodded in agreement.

They shrugged it off and all of them entered rollerblades still on.

"hey you kids, no rollerblading inside!" someone shouted as they entered.

"sorry Ernie." Tommy said as the four stopped to take them off.

"Tommy is that you?" Ernie said coming out from behind the bar.

"yep, sure is." He replied.

"what happened to your hair?" Ernie asked. Tommy hit his head with his palm as the teens started to giggle.

"never mind that." Tommy said annoyed. "hello earth to Ernie!" Tommy said waving his hand in front of his face. Tommy followed his gaze back to the teens.

"is that..?" Ernie started in a whisper.

"this is Kira, Conner, and Ethan, my friends from Reefside." Tommy said.

"oh for a second there I thought it was Kimberly, Rocky and Zack. But that's impossible they died in that fire helping others out." Ernie said his eyes getting a little watery. "good kids did nothing but help humanity. So what do you guys want?"

"I want the usual." Tommy said.

"strawberry smoothie, got it, and for you three?"

"ooh strawberry smothie." Kira said licking her lips, and the guys nodded in agreement.

"four strawberry smoothies coming right up." Ernie said before heading off.

The four rangers walked to the closest table. Which just happened to be in plain view of the main door.

Ernie came back carrying four smoothies on a tray about five minutes later. Tommy started to get out his wallet before Ernie stopped him.

"Tommy please this is on the house." Ernie said before heading back to the bar.

The four looked up as the door opened revealing two ex-rangers. Trini and Billy. They had just walked bye the table when Kira's empty glass crashed to the floor. Trini and Billy of course heard this and turned to see what happened.

A/N hope you liked that chapter please review with any ideas you may have for this story or your thaughts on it Luv you all

Em


	4. OH MY GOD! :o

Chapter 4 and yeah disclaimer: Me own Nuttin, Zip, NOTHING, but I wish I did cuz I've got really cool generation ideas. Now on to the Story

**Another au thingy comin up so don't kill me**

"oh my god." Trini muttered grabbing onto Billy.

"hi guys." Tommy said. He walked up to the both of them and hugs were exchanged. "these are my friends, Kira Conner, and Ethan."

"nice to meet you." Trini said.

"Tommy? I am inclined as to inquire what happened." Billy said.

"smaller words please." Tommy laughed.

"what'd you do to your hair!" Billy re-said.

Tommy mumbled something none of the others could hear.

"come again." Trini asked.

"caught fire." He mumbled. Everyone burst out laughing. When it all stopped Trini walked over to the teens and showed them a picture of Tommy with long hair. The guys burst out laughing again. Except Kira didn't. she was studding the picture. It had been taken the day before Kim and the others got taken. The couple was standing bye the lake. Tommy and Kim were just about to kiss.

Kira passed out and fell off her chair in the process. "Kira?" Tommy asked concerned.

"hey, wake up." Conner said tapping her face lightly, holding her in his arms. "sorry." She muttered.

"it's alright." Everyone said. "that picture though, I recognize it from somewhere." She said confusedly.

"probably, I have a copy of that in my living room." Tommy stated.

"yeah but I think there's more to it than that." Billy said.

"well maybe Zordon would know something." Tommy suggested. Trini and Billy stared at him with open mouths. "oh right." He continued. "these are the newest ones to join the family."

"oh ok."

"um one problem though." Kira said. "we cant teleport."

"how…" Tommy started. "I did my ranger history homework, besides I put two and two together that one time when you were captured by Mezogogg. "

The three teens were looking around the command center (c/c) while the adults talked with Zordon.

"so what's wrong with Kira, does she really know more about that picture?" Billy asked.

**I AM NOT SURE BILLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN ANSWER THAT IS KIRA HERSELF.**

"Kira?" Tommy asked. "can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry, I cant remember anything." She said starting to cry.

"hey, its ok." Tommy said wrapping his arms around her. "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the day before sophomore year. I was in a room, and it was dark. Then their was this voice, but I cant remember what it said."

"I remember that same exact thing!" Conner exclaimed.

"me too." Ethan piped in.

"and anything before that?" Trini questioned.

Two no's and a muffled cry were heard. Everyone was silent. Could this really solve the mystery of what happened in 1994? Are these really the teenagers from Reefside, or were they the same one's who disappeared that dreadful summer day?

Was Kira really Kim? It's very possible, they look alike, both skydived the same, rollerbladed the same. Both played the guitar.

Could Conner really be Rocky? They looked alike, both Hispanic. Both play soccer. They both like to eat a lot. They both skydived the same.

But how in the world did Zack become Ethan? They did look alike. And more than once Ethan was playing the same songs on his laptop that Zack did. Ethan did brake dance that one time too.

But it didn't make sense why would their memories be wiped, and why would they look slightly different. It was all so confusing.

KK Review even if you didn't like it, tell me so, I'm a newbie author so I need to know these things

luv Yall

Anna O


	5. Pterodactyl or Ptera?

-1Chapter 5

GinaStar: sorry to hear about your mom but happy she's alright

fallinidentity

jenny   
Taeniaea

Thanks for reviewing it really makes my day!

Was Kira really Kim? It's very possible, they look alike, both skydived the same, rollerbladed the same. Both played the guitar.

Could Conner really be Rocky? They looked alike, both Hispanic. Both play soccer. They both like to eat a lot. They both skydived the same.

But how in the world did Zack become Ethan? They did look alike. And more than once Ethan was playing the same songs on his laptop that Zack did. Ethan did brake dance that one time too. But it didn't make sense why would their memories be wiped, and why would they look slightly different. It was all so confusing.

Kira was wondering around the C/C, she really didn't care if they figured it out or not. So she decided to walk around. She came to a table in the room next door. It had all the old morphers just laying on it. She kept looking at them all trying to find the pink one. The pterodactyl. And she did.

She picked it up to examine it. All of a sudden she felt really woozy. She fell over with the pink power coin still in her hand.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. And she couldn't talk either. Then she blacked out.

**With the Others **

Conner and Ethan had resolved to sitting on the floor. The older people were trying to figure something out. They had some DNA samples of Rocky, Zack, and Kim. So they were trying to match them up with Conner's, Ethan's, and Kira's. but the computer was malfunctioning. Ethan had offered to help, but every time he asked Billy would yell ' no we're fine' and then Trini would snap 'shut up and let us think' and Tommy would just look at them sympathetically while he continued to hold the wires Billy and Trini told him to.

So they were sitting on the floor when they heard a crash from the next room. They ran inside to find out what happened. They both got inside to find Kira laying on the floor unconscious.

Conner picked her up and carried her to the medical table, where he gently laid her down. Ethan followed him. Tommy stayed behind and picked up her forgotten Dino gem.

"how is she?" he asked when he came back.

"she should be fine." Billy answered. "but she'll have to rest."

"Tommy?" a small voice said behind them.

"yeah?" he asked going over to her side and kneeling down so they were at eye level.

"what's going on?" she asked.

"you got knocked. The pterodactyl from the pink power coin, and the Ptera from the yellow Dino gem, apparently, don't like each other." He explained.

"ok so… wait the yellow what?" she asked confused.

"Kira are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned.

"are you feeling okay?" she asked. "my name's Kim, remember, I'm your girl-friend." She said, saying the last part slowly.

Tommy got this panicked/excited look on his face. "Trini!" he yelled over his shoulder. M

"huh?" she asked walking over.

"it's Kim." He said standing up.

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"its Kim, the energy from the pink power coin must have snapped her back or something."

"hey Tommy what happened to your hair?" Kim asked.

"I cut it." He replied.

"oh," she said a little sad, "I really liked it longer."

Trini and Tommy looked at each other and said at the same time "that's definitely Kim."


	6. Confusion

-1Chapter 6 …

"so you're telling me that I'm not me, but I am me, only not in me?" Kim/Kira asked looking confused. "oh I'm so confused!" she yelled pulling at her hair.

"Kira err… Kim, um alright person would you settle down until my brain figures out what's goin on?!" Conner yelled, now more confused than Kim/Kira.

"would you stop calling me person, my name's Kim! K I M, Kim, and it's Miss Hart to you!" Kim yelled at Conner, clearly getting annoyed with the teen.

"alright you too stop yelling you're giving me a headache." Tommy said breaking up the fight.

"sorry Dr. O." Conner replied calming down.

"sorry Handsome." Kim said. Then glaring evilly at Conner. It absolutely disgusted Conner to hear her say that, and she's been doing it on purpose for the whole hour.

"would you stop doing that?!" he yelled at her.

"NO! I'm an adult I can do whatever I want."

"Kim technically you cant do ANYTHING you want, but you do have more options than teenagers would. And I see no reason why you can't be flirtatious with Tommy." Billy said calmly.

"yeah what he said." Kim agreed nodding her head.

"yeah but what did he say?" Conner asked looking around at everyone for an answer. Finally trini answered his question. "it means, SHUT UP!!"

A/N: Sry for the short update, I'm grounded from the computer so I cant update very often


	7. The New Guy

-1A/N I know you guys waited sooo long for this but I havnt had internet since june 16th because our motem box broke and the charter people are big a-holes so they wouldn't come out and fix it so we had to switch to frontiere, also because I need to work on my other story Forever broken by this, and because I don't have any more great ideas for ptp right now, il be taking a brake and working on that to get more updates, well I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 7

The Dino rangers were heading back to Reefside after there Saturday of fun. Trini and Billy said they'd keep working on the problem until they found out a solution.

"I'm bored, can't you drive any faster?" Kim whined.

"would you quit whining." Conner complained.

'would both of you shut up." Ethan complained back.

"ooh Arby's lets stop there." Kim said eyeing the fast-food joint.

"yeah lets stop I'm hungry."

"please I have got to stretch my legs."

"well seeing it's the first time the three of you have agreed on something this whole car ride, I guess we can stop." Tommy said and he pulled into the parking lot.

After ordering all there food, and an extra fry or two, they were finally eating. _Finally I have some time to think. _Tommy thought to himself. Something had been bugging him since he had found out Kira was really Kimberly.

**Flash Back:**

_"come on guys we have to find that monster" Aisha said._

_"alright lets head back to the command centre and see if Zordon's found anything." Billy suggested, and they teleported out._

_"Zordon can you tell us anything about lord zed's monster?" Tommy asked._

_THE ONLY THING I HAVE FOUND OUT HIS THAT HIS NAME IS CLOCKWORTH, ALPHA CHECK THE SCANNERS AND TRY AND FIND IT._

_"you guys even if we find the monster how are we supposed to fight it with only four of us?" Adam asked._

_"found it Zordon. The monster is terrorizing people in the city." Alpha said._

_"well Adam we'll just have to try our best." Tommy said. _

_"alright guys lets do this." Aisha said. _

_"back into action!"_

_"what'd you do with our friends you creep." Adam shouted at the monster._

_"wouldn't you like to know." He sneered back. The monster was really ugly. It had a clock for a body and the clock arms were his arms. He had a pocket watch and a stop watch for his legs, and a digital watch for his head._

_"bring them back, or else." Aisha shouted._

_"make me." Clockworth mocked. _

_"we just might have to, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Aisha yelled back. _

_"how about you join them." Clockworth yelled, and he shot out a beam straight towards Aisha._

_"Aisha look out." Adam yelled pushing her out of the way. Instead of hitting Aisha the beam hit Adam and he disappeared too._

_"Adam, what'd you do to him Clockworth?" Tommy shouted._

_"Tommy maybe we should call in reinforcements." Billy suggested, and they all teleported back._

**End flashback:**

"Hun, you coming?" Kim asked. Ethan, Conner, and her were all standing around waiting for him.

"yeah I'm coming." Tommy said and they all got back into his jeep.

A couple days later the four of them were sitting at Hailey's cyber space drinking pop and eating pizza.

"who's that?" Kim asked pointing at the new waiter.

"I think his name's Trent"

"he's kinda cute." She commented. Just then he turned around and smiled at her.

"do you guys know where Hailey is I'm supposed to start working today?" he asked.

"yeah I think she's over there." Ethan said pointing towards the computers.

"thanks, I'm Trent by the way." Trent introduced.

"I'm Conner."

"Ethan."

"hi I'm Kim…err Kira."

"well it's great to meet you guys. See you around." And with that he left.

"way to go." Conner scolded. "you almost gave yourself away."

"from what!!" she shouted back.

"everyone knows you as Kira, you cant go introducing yourself as Kim."

"well excuse me for doing it all 18 years of my life."

"your only 16!" Conner, and Ethan yelled at her.

"oh my god I can not stay here a second later." And with that she walked out the door.


	8. Adam's Back!

-1A/N ok yeah an update I know, don't expect another one soon, school is murder this year. Okay I was thinking about this and it was confusing me so I'm going to tell you guys in case your confused too. After everyone disappeared: Jason came back and replaced rocky, Trini came back and replaced Kim, Kim (obviously) never sent the letter. and the black power coin was kept in the command centre.

K in zeo: Aisha never left, but her cousin Tanya moved in with her. Kat came same time in mm and was evil but Trini never fell off a balance beam instead she gave up her zeo powers to Kat. Tommy was red, Billy was blue, and Jason was green. Trey never gave away his gold ranger powers.

K in turbo: Justin never showed up (I hate the kid) they went on to the same colours, cept with the whole Marathas thing, it was Tanya and Trini who got captured and turned evil.

Good now I got that straightened out if you have further questions just ask, now on with the chapter.

16 year old Adam Park was running through the woods. What woods? Well he had know idea really. He'd woken up in the middle of the woods and about a minute later these freaky giant lizard things had popped out of nowhere.

And now he was running. It was a cool night and with the sun setting it was getting even colder.

"I've gotta run into a town sometime." He muttered to himself. "at least it can't get any worse." No sooner had he said that then it started drizzling. "great." He said still running away from those "things".

He was getting tired, and the rain made it difficult to see so he didn't notice the roots sticking up out of the ground. He tripped skidding forward about a foot and tearing his right knee open in the process. He lay there for second trying to catch his breath. The rain had picked up and now it was pouring.

"come on Adam, get up." He told himself. And he started running again.

Finally he came upon a house. He knew someone had to be home there were three cars in the driveway. A black jeep, a red Camaro, and a yellow Chevy. The lights were on inside the house and he could hear people laughing.

He walked up to the front door and finally looked behind him. "well at least those freaky lizard things left."

He knocked on the door hoping someone would answer soon. He was freezing and his knee was really starting to hurt.

He heard a girl yell from behind the door. "be there in a second." But Adam didn't have a second. He was feeling light-headed, and as soon as she opened the door he collapsed.

!!!$$$&&

The gang was having a movie night and watching one a Kim's all time favourites, back to the future, when they heard a knock at the door. "be there in a second." She called turning the movie on pause. She wasn't expecting anyone to show up at Tommy's near 8 o'clock.

She gasped when she opened the door. She say one of her best friends collapse. "Adam!" she yelled.

This made the boys come running. "Kim what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Adam." She said pointing at his still form. "Ethan help me get him inside." Tommy said as he grabbed Adam around the middle.

Once they brought him inside they laid him down on the couch. "Conner go get some towels out of the bathroom and grab a t-shirt and some sweatpants out of my dresser. Ethan go get me some water and then start some chicken noodle soup." Tommy started ordering. "Kim go.."

"I'm not going anywhere I found him and I plan on staying here." She interrupted. "alright I'm going to go get some bandages." Tommy said.

"alright got some water." Ethan said coming out of the kitchen. "and I got some towels and the clothes you asked for." Conner said coming down from the stairs.

"good. Kim try and wake Adam up will you?" Tommy said walking back into the room.

"sure thing." She knelt beside the couch and whispered in his ear, "adam wake up adam." Then she tapped him on the face "come on Adam wake up."

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. "Kim? What's going on? Where am I?" he asked.

"your at tommy's house. Adam can you tell me how old you are?"

"16 almost 17, why?" he asked.

"okay thanks." She said then turning around to Tommy. "you don't think it was the same monster that did this to us do you?" she asked.

"it was I remember the day clearly. Same monster and he disappeared the same exact way. Only the monster didn't have as much power as when he transported you three."

"Adam" Tommy said walking over to him. "I want you to go upstairs take a nice hot shower dry off, I've got some extra clothes for you here, and then come back downstairs so we can talk, and wrap up your knee."

"okay." Adam said getting off the couch, and Tommy handed him the clothes.

"as for you three we have things to discuss." Tommy said and the four of them walked into the kitchen to talk.

A/N haha fooled some of you, I bet you guys thought Adam would be Trent? Well I wanted to put a bit of a twist to it, and my mind always likes surprising you guys, you know me I'm such a weirdo, well read and review and tell me what you think, any flames will be used for me to roast marshmallows for my smores cuz I'm hungry


	9. A Reunion of Friends

-1Sorry ive been really busy I just finished a play, and I had toes surgery if you want to see pics from the play just ask me well here's my second to last chapter

_"Guys help!" Rocky yelled. He and Kim were backed to the edge of a cliff with the monster advancing on them._

_Just then the monster sent a blast towards them. Trying to stop it Billy sent a blast to knock it out of the way. Rocky got hit, and was zapped painfully into the future._

Conner rolled out of bed with a thud. "Whoa that was on creepy dream, I gotta call Dr. O."

The phone rang at seven waking Tommy Oliver up from a very good dream. "Hello." He mumbled angrily into the phone.

"Tommy you'll never believe what I just figured out!"

"Conner do you have a really good reason for waking me up on a Sunday morning?"

"Yeah, you're not talking to Conner. It's Rocky." At this Tommy nearly fell out of bed himself.

"Say what?" Tommy asked confusseled.

"It's rocky, I had a really weird dream and I figured everything out. I'm coming over so we can talk, is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll wake everyone else up."

"Ok, make sure to have food."

Tommy decided to wake Adam up first; he wasn't as mean as Kim was in the mornings. He slowly crept into his room and over to the bedside.

"Adam," he said gently shaking him. "Adam wake up."

"Mom it's not time for school, gimme five more minutes."

"Alright I'll let you sleep but then your not gonna get to see rocky."

Just then Adam's head shot up, looking slightly dazed. "Yo, say what?"

"I'll explain later just get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Next Tommy went to wake up Kim. When he opened the door though she was already awake.

"Oh you're awake."

"Couldn't fall back asleep. What's up?"

"Rocky's coming over meet me downstairs."

When tommy walked down the stairs with Kim in tow, he found Adam in the kitchen. He was wearing soccer shorts and a green t-shirt making toast. Tommy was still in his black and white plaid pyjama pants and black t. and Kim was in grey soffee shorts with a pink tanktop with a white one on underneath.

Adam had just finished making toast when Conner/Rocky burst through the door.

"You know they make doorbells for a reason." Adam said setting the plate of toast on the table.

"Thank god you made food." Conner/Rocky said.

"Alright let's get things straight." Tommy said.

"I had a dream where me and Kimmy were backed up to the edge of a cliff and the monster shot a lazar at us." Rocky said in between bites of toast.

"I don't believe you." Kim said.

"Why not it's a believable story?" Conner/Rocky said.

"Because I told you that story CONNER!"

"Whoa hold up a sec. Before we start yelling, its too early for my ears." Adam said softly. "Conner…err Rocky … err… Ok I have a test, when's the first time I met you and where were we?"

"Easy, it was second grade, on the play ground, after the bully's beat you up, and I helped you out. It looked really bad too, you couldn't even walk straight they banged your head so hard."

"You got beat up in second grade!" Kim exclaimed bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, and since I've never told anyone that story, not even Aisha, that proves that's Rocky."

"See I told you I wasn't lying."

"Ethan's Zack." Tommy said softly.

"Say what?" rocky asked.

"Ethan's Zack." He said again.

" how do you figure?" Adam asked.

"Simple the only other person blasted to the future was Zack. And since you, Kim and rocky all figured it out it has to be Zack."

"Yeah but Zack was never that smart, maybe Ethan's Ethan and Zack is someone else." As if on queue Ethan burst through the door.

"You guys I had the weirdest dream. I was in angle grove and I got sent to the future."

"My point exactly." Tommy said.

"Now that we all know who we are, how do we get back?"

"I think I can answer that." A voice said from the doorway.

"Hailey?" Kim asked.

"Yes, all you have to do is reverse the air wave frequencies left in your bodies from the lazar; it should reverse the effect and send you make to your rightful time."

"Yes we get to go home!" the four exclaimed.

"But I'm afraid we'll have to wipe your memories first."

"What… Why "zack asked.

"Knowing about the future can altar it, besides your memory would be an alternate universe."

"What about our dino gems?" Kira asked.

"We only know where three are." Tommy said.

"Correction we know where five are. The black one's locked up. Downstairs." Hailey said.

"Actually there are five." Adam said softly.

"What do you mean?" rocky asked.

Slowly he pulled the white gem out of his pocket.

"Hailey I think they should bring them to the past. The only reason I found the gems was because I was looking for answers of where those four went. If they return then mesagog might find them then there could be trouble. Besides you never know when they might come in handy." Tommy said.

"Alright, I don't know when exactly what point in time you'll return to." So they all headed down to the lab.

"Alright bye you guys, see you in the past, Tommy said.

"Catch ya on the flip side." Kim said. Hailey started the machine and they disappeared.

Angel grove 1993

"Oomph" rocky said when he landed face down in the grass.

"Owe thanks." He retorted when Adam landed on top of him. "Sorry bro." he said getting off him.

"Ouch." A girly voice said nearby. Kim sat up haven fallen on her back. "Hey guys where's Zack?" just then he fell next to her. "Never mind."

"Where are we, are we in angel grove?" Rocky asked.

"Hey Tommy this is Adam come in" he spoke into his communicator.

"Adam are you alright." A voice said.

"Yeah Aisha I'm fine."

"Adam are the others with you." Tommy cut in.

"Yeah we're all here; we're gonna teleport to the command centre meet us there."

"Alright."

"So you guys were actually in the future" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but we had no idea who we were they erased our memories." Rocky explained, again.

"Speak for yourself I knew exactly who _I_ was." Adam chimed in.

"We're just glad to have you back." Tommy said.

"We're just glad to be back." Zack said.


	10. A Happy Ending of Kicking Dino Butt

-1The year 2004:

Reefside:

Kimberly Hart Oliver ran into her house as fast as she could.

"hey hun what's wrong?"

Tommy asked his wife. "I just saw tyrannadrones in the forest, we better contact the others."

Angel Grove:

"bye sensei." His students said.

"bye. See you tomorrow." Adam said as his students left. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound from his bag.

"what's my old Dino morpher doing beeping?" he questioned outloud. "hello?"

"adam its kim we need your help."

"I'm there."

LA:

Zack just got off the phone with another manager. He said he wanted him to choreograph a new dance for Beyonce's newest music video. Suddenly his old morpher beeped. "yo? was sup?" he asked.

"Zack it Tommy, what do you say we kick some Dinosaur Butt?"

"oh you know I'm all for it!"

San Francisco:

"whoo that was a long day." Rocky said. "you know what take tomorrow off you guys."

After everyone left Rocky went back inside to close up. He worked as head of a catering company. He was stacking chairs when he heard a vfamiliar beep, he handent heard in a while.

"hello." He answered.

"Rocky, it's kim, we need a leader to help Kick some Dino Butt.."

"say no more I'm there already."


End file.
